


Love Game

by Slim_N_Dre



Category: Dr. Dre (Musician), Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Eminem, Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Title from an Eminem Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slim_N_Dre/pseuds/Slim_N_Dre
Summary: A part 2 to Spend Some Time
Relationships: Dr. Dre & Eminem, Dr. Dre/Eminem
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day in Detroit. Marshall laid back on a chair by his pool while his youngest daughter, Whitney, swam. He relaxed as the sun hit his chest, it was nice to feel normal for a while. Since he had gotten back from Florida, the pandemic just seemed to get worse and worse. He quarantined himself and his family for a while and didn't even go to the studio. It was early August now and he was finally starting to feel comfortable about seeing close friends to work on music. 

"Whit. You got your bags packed?" 

"Yeah I got everything." 

"Okay good." 

Kim would be coming in the morning to pick Whitney up and take her for the rest of the summer before school started back up. If it even started back up. He laid back and thought about what he was going to do while she was gone and got an idea. He called up the pilot to his personal jet and made a few plans to fly out to California a few hours after Whitney leaves. He hadn't seen Dre since Florida and figured, with everything going on, that he could probably use the company. This wouldn't be the first time he popped in for a surprise visit. He liked flying down without telling Dre he was doing it. He continued to sun bathe and thought about how happy he had been when Dre surprised him in Florida. A sudden rush of chills fell over him as he thought about it.   
After a while he jumped into the pool with Whitney and the two swam together before getting dressed and having dinner. He and Whit watched movies and relaxed for the rest of the night together. Once she had gone to bed, Marshall took the time to pack his stuff and get ready for his trip the next day. 

The morning came and Marshall got up before his youngest. He made himself some coffee and decided to home make breakfast before Kim came. He took the time to make sure everything he made was vegan in order to fit his daughters diet. He didn't mind eating vegan stuff, in fact he had grown to enjoy it. Once Whit got up they ate breakfast together and relaxed for a bit before both getting ready for the day. Around noon Kim showed up at the door and they said their goodbyes before his girls drove off together to enjoy some mother daughter time. He and kim weren't together anymore but they were at a place now where they could get along just fine. He made plans for a cheaffuer to pick him up so that he wouldn't have to leave his car at the airport or deal with getting an uber. When the cheaffuer arrived he loaded his bags into the back and made their way to the airport. They talked on their way to the airport, making it a short drive. Once he got to the airport he didn't have to wait to get onto his private jet. Perks. The flight from Detroit to LA wasn't terribly long and he slept through most of it. As the plane began its descent he found himself starting to get nervous. He and Dre hadn't really talked about what happened since he got back. What if he felt different now? He tried not to think about it as he got into a rental car and headed towards Dre's studio.


	2. Ch. 2

He called Dre's GM Ashley to check that Dre was at his home studio rather than the studio at Aftermath. Dre had been quarantined mainly at his house since the pandemic started. As his car rolled into Dre's driveway he felt himself getting nervous again. He counted his steps and took deep breaths as he headed towards the door. He could tell by the cars that were parked that the crew was here with Dre probably working on music and hanging out. That calmed him down a bit. He checked the door before deciding to knock, it was unlocked. Figured. As he walked in the door he was met with a double take by The D.O.C. 

"Yooooo!" D.O.C. said with his raspy voice "what the fuck you doing here!?" 

This caused the others to look and see who D.O.C. could possibly be talking about. Not long after, he was shaking hands and hugging everyone from Snoop to Anderson .Paak. It was always all love with the Aftermath Staff. He talked and caught up with his friends as they offered him a drink which he confidently declined. They respected that he didn't drink much but always offered. They continued to fix and sip on their own drinks as they talked. 

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!" 

Marshall followed the source of the exclamation and found Dre standing on his stairs with a glowing smile on his face. Dre seemed to be doing better than he thought. He was worried that Dre had been letting his new separation from Nicole get to him but Dre looked happier than ever. He found himself wrapped in Dre's embrace as he greeted him. It felt different though. It was a sincere hug but it didn't feel... intimate. It felt more like the type of hug Dre had always given him throughout the years. He was kinda hoping for something more sincere considering everything that happened in Florida. But maybe Dre didn't feel that way anymore. He brushed it off and found himself just happy to be around his friends again. The quarantine had been so draining. 

Dre walked past him to get to the mini fridge "you want a drink?" 

"Nah I'm good." 

Dre opened the fridge and pulled out a diet coke "you sure?" Dre taunted while hanging the bottle to him. 

"Since when do you drink diet coke?" 

"I don't." Dre said with a wink 

This made Marshall smile. Music filled the air as the crew hung out in Dre's living room. The playlist was a mix of unreleased tracks, all produced by Dre and featuring verses from most everyone that was in the room. As the vibes rolled on he found himself hanging around and talking with some people while Dre hung around and talked with others. They barely spoke to one another but he didn't mind it. They were with friends and that just happened sometimes. After a while they made their way outside to check out the low riders that Snoop and Xzibit had rolled in with. Everyone marveled at the cars and joked that their whips were better. Laughter and jokes filled the air. Pure fun. Little by little the crew left and went back inside the house to get out of the heat. He, Dre, Snoop, X, and a few others lingered outside for a bit longer.

"So you in a hotel or what?" Dre asked him

"Shit I dunno. I kinda just drove over here when I got off the plane." 

"You wanna stay here?" 

"That's up to you. Your house... right?" 

Dre chuckled a little bit "you talking about the prenup thing?" 

Marshall raised his eyebrows

Dre continued "Based on the prenup, yeah. This house is mine at least." 

"So where has Nicole been staying?" 

"One of the houses that's in her name." 

"...I'm sorry." 

"Don't be."

"I just know what it feels like. I know it gets lonely." 

Dre looked ahead towards the friends that were in his house and back towards Marshall "How could I ever be lonely? Come on let's get your shit inside." 

Marshall popped the trunk of his rental and grabbed his duffel bag as Dre grabbed his suitcase. The music pumped on as he and Dre made their way through the house up to one of Dre's many huge guest rooms. Dre sat the suitcase down and inspected the room to make sure everything in there was working and correct. He always wanted for everything to be perfect. Marshall smiled as Dre did this. He was such a perfectionist. He realized that he and Dre were finally alone after about 2 hours of him being here. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what. He thought Dre was going to say something but then he heard someone approaching the room. It was X. 

"Dre man, I'm about to whoop your ass on the grill." X joked as he walked into the room. 

Dre turned his attention away from Marshall to his friend and joked back "Oh helllllll no. Not in my own house you aint!" 

"So we gonna swim n shit or what?" 

Dre turned back to Marshall "You bring a bathing suit?" 

"Uh. Yeah I think so." 

"Aight, cool. Get changed and imma do the same." Dre turned back to X "then I'm gonna show you how to fucking grill! Hey tell everyone downstairs that if they wanna swim to get their shit on." 

"Aight bet." X said as he continued back downstairs.

They could hear X yelling at everyone downstairs to get changed if they wanted to swim and joking that he was going to challenge Dre to a grill off. Marshall watched as Dre chuckled and started to walk out of the room. Marshall unzipped his suitcase and started to look for his swimsuit. He felt two hands wrap around his waist and a light kiss graze the back of his neck. Without saying a word Dre planted one more quick kiss on Marshall's cheek and played with his chin before walking out of the room again to go get changed. Marshall felt a calming peace fall over him. 

As he walked into Dre's backyard he found Dre already standing at his grill getting it turned on. Marshall smiled as he realized that they were both wearing the swimsuits they had bought each other while in Florida. He almost wished Dre would have worn the speedo though. He would have killed to see the groups reaction to that. He smiled at the thought. The laughs continued on throughout the evening as Dre and X proved themselves on the grill. Per usual the group was split and called it a tie until next time. After they ate, the debauchery continued on for another few hours. Dre's house parties weren't like they use to be. They were a lot more calm now and people seemed to start leaving earlier unless they were planning on staying and going to the studio. Some stayed and others went as they worked their way from Dre's living room to his downstairs studio. The studio had a huge SSL board in it and plenty of couches and side tables for people to chill, write, and mix drinks on. Marshall took a seat and found himself a notepad and a pen just incase he needed it. He sat back and watched as Dre did what he did best. Snoop started a smoke circle between whoever was willing to join. Marshall sat in on it but didn't partake. He would joke like he was going to hit the blunt and psyche everyone out before handing it over to the person next in line. He lost himself in the laughter and good times with his friends. He looked over and noticed that Dre had taken a break from mixing and was watching him now. He smiled over at Dre, Dre smiled back and chuckled before turning back to what he was doing. As the beat transformed into a masterpiece Marshall found himself hearing little rhymes in his head and he was quick to write them down. He and only a few others were writing, most people in there chose to just hang out instead. The night continued on like this into the early morning. By about 2a.m. people trickled out of the studio and went back home.


	3. Ch. 3

Marshall attempted to help clean up and make the studio spotless again while Dre shut down the mechanics of the room and made sure everything they had recorded was saved and secure. As they did it, they talked and joked about the days events. 

"I'll be honest Dre, I don't think I've seen everyone together over here like that in a while." 

"Yeah I know. I don't know why we haven't done that more lately." 

Marshall hesitated "...I mean..." 

Dre sighed in response before turning to face him. 

"Dre I'm sorry but Nicole really had more of a grip on your life than you realize... and we all saw it but didn't know how to tell you." 

"...yeah I know that now." 

"Divorces are hard but you seem happier." 

"I am happier. I mean it is hard but... our kids are grown. I think I'll be alright." 

"Well if you're not... we got you." Marshall said with a slight smile. 

Dre walked over and stood close to Marshall. Marshall felt warm as Dre lightly held both of his hands. 

"You got me, huh?" Dre asked softly 

"Always." Marshall said back 

Dre pulled Marshall into a hug. Marshall let himself fall into Dre's arms as he rested his head on his shoulder. He listened to Dre's heart beat and took in the smell of his cologne. He missed this more than he had realized. And so had Dre. He smiled as Dre planted little kisses on the top of his head and ran his finger along his beard. Marshall felt his eyes start to get heavy as he rested against his best friend. 

Dre started to pull away "come on let's go upstairs."

Dre guided him up the 2 flights of stairs that it took to get back up to the guest room. Marshall started to go through his bag and pull out shorts to sleep in. 

"I need to shower." Marshall said in a tired voice. 

Dre walked into the bathroom that was connected to the guest room to check that there was soap and other things Marshall would need to shower. Not long after, Dre came back out. 

"I'm an idiot."

"Why?" Marshall asked, puzzled. 

"You wanna stay in my room? I got a big ass bed and no one to share it with anymore." 

Marshall grabbed his clothes and without a word made his way over to Dre's bedroom. The master bedroom was huge and had two areas to it. The main area had Dre's bed, dresser, closet and other things like that as well as a doorway leading to the master bathroom. To the left of the room was a raised area with couches and a TV. Two large doors in the raised area led out to a balcony. 

Marshall walked into the large bathroom, the counters were huge and made of marble. To the left was a large glass shower with a sun roof that allowed for natural light to come in from above. To the right was a large jacuzzi tub surrounded by plants. Dre liked to keep plants in his home to keep the air fresh. Marshall placed his clothes on a shelf that stuck out near the shower and turned on the water. He stripped as he waited for the water to warm up. Dre came up behind him and wrapped him arms around him. 

"Mind if I join?" 

"Have I ever?" 

"Not in 20 years." Dre joked 

Marshall gasped lightly as Dre's hand glided down his waist. Marshall could feel himself growing hard in Dre's hand. 

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." Dre said before moving his hand. 

They both got into the shower and started to get washed up. Marshall was tired but he was enjoying the moment. After rinsing off he hugged onto Dre. Finally, after having been there for nearly 12 hours, Dre lifted Marshall's chin up towards him and pulled him in for a kiss. Marshall wrapped his arms around Dre's neck and fell deeper into it. The water fell over them as Dre gently pushed Marshall against the wall and kissed him harder. Marshall slipped his tongue into Dre's mouth and Dre was quick to allow it. Marshall pulled Dre's hips towards his and the two rubbed against each other as their tongues played. Marshall could feel Dre rocking his hips back and forth and loved every minute of it. Every few thrusts their tips would rub together and it sent a chill down his spine.   
The chill was over powered by the heat of Dre's body, the heat of Dre breathing against his neck, the heat of the water trickling over them. As it continued on he felt the heat of Dre's cum dripping down his torso as Dre took in a sharp inhale. Marshall let himself release and watched as his own cum dripped down Dre's waist. Dre gently lifted his chin so that he was now looking at Dre's face rather than his waist. Dre smiled and sighed with contentment before kissing him one last time and helping wash the cum off of him. 

They got out of the shower and both decided that they only needed boxers to sleep in. Marshall waited for Dre to get in bed first, he didn't know which side to claim for himself. Dre climbed under the covers on the right side so Marshall climbed in on the left. He had never been in Dre's bed before. It almost felt wrong. He knew he was probably laying exactly where Nicole use to sleep before hers and Dre's divorce. Dre laid on his back Marshall snuggled close with his legs tangled between Dre's and his head on his chest. It was comforting. 

Dre let out a deep sigh "I really missed someone sleeping next to me." 

Marshall felt his chest get tight. He knew what that felt like, he had felt the same pain during him and Kim's divorce. The loneliness. He scooted as close to Dre as he could in an attempt to comfort him. He laid there and played with the scruff on Dre's face until Dre eventually fell asleep. It had been a good day, he loved that he got to hang out with everyone just like old times. He and Dre had a lot to talk about but they could do that tomorrow. He let himself enjoy the feeling of laying next to his mentor again until it pulled him into a deep sleep.


	4. Ch. 4

After a long night of studio craziness, Marshall was still a bit tired when he woke up. He laid there for a minute before actually deciding to open his eyes. He took in the view of the room in front of him. The sun crept in through the window and left streaks of sunlight running over the small entertainment area in Dre's room. As he yawned he rolled over onto his other side so that he was facing Dre but all he found was an empty bed. He sat up and looking around the room, still no Dre. He looked towards the bathroom but he wasn't there either. He must have gotten up already. Marshall threw on the pajama pants that he had neglected to put on the might before and headed downstairs. The house was quiet and Dre wasn't anywhere to be found. He checked the kitchen, gym, studio, backyard, and he was nowhere. He went back upstairs to grab his phone before heading back down to the living room. He had no missed calls or texts. As he went to call Dre's phone he heard keys outside the door. Marshall chuckled as the door struggled to open. The door finally opened and there stood Dre with keys in 1 hand, a drink holder in the other, and a paper bag between his teeth. Marshall took the drinks from him in an attempt to help. He inspected the drinks upon setting them down. 

"Caramel cappuccinos?" 

He watched as Dre set the bag down on the coffee table and pulled out 2 boxes: 1 with a variety of donuts and another with ham and cheese croissants. Marshall was surprised. Dre had been such a health nut for so long. It started with just working out and eating healthy but after a while Nicole banned herself and Dre from eating sugar and meats other than fish and Dre had always stuck to it. 

"And you got donuts!? You on your period or something?" 

Dre looked at him confused "Am I not allowed to have a cheat day?" Dre joked 

"No you are" Marshall started "I'm just surprised because Nicole NEVER would have let you have this." 

Fuck. He really should have thought about that before he said it. 

Dre just looked down at the food and sighed 

"Wait I didn't mean it like that." 

"No I know what you meant. I'm not mad at what you said. I'm mad that you're right. But you know what?" Dre said while picking up a donut "a little bit of sugar isn't gonna kill me." He finished his statement by taking a bite. 

Marshall was glad to see Dre letting lose a little bit. Cheating on your diet isn't a big deal to most people but he knew it was a big deal for him. Dre made a face after he took the bite 

"yeah this is still a little too sweet for me" 

Marshall offered to take the rest from him, rather than handing it to him Dre decided to feed it to him. Dre held the donut to Marshall's mouth and right as he was about to take a bite he pulled it away. Dre raised his brow and puckered his lips. Marsh saw where this was going. He kissed Dre and was rewarded with a bite. The two giggled gently as they played with game. Dre then let Marsh have the rest. 

"I really bought these for you anyways" Dre said while picking up a croissant. 

"Yeah maybe you should start with the coffee and cake donuts... I didnt even feel you get up." 

"I was trying to surprise you. I was gonna set it up in the bedroom and wake you up." 

Marshall smiled at the thought of Dre trying to surprise him with breakfast in bed. 

"So I know I just kinda showed up without even asking so... what's your schedule for the day?" 

"I got a meeting at 4 then at around 7 everybody was gonna come over and we were gonna do something for dinner before hitting the studio." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

The two finished their breakfast and relaxed before deciding to get ready. They figured they'd probably be hungry by the time they had to leave for the meeting so Dre ordered some sushi to be delivered at about 2:30. Marshall had already gotten dressed and was sitting downstairs by the time Dre was finished getting ready for his meeting. He sometimes got distracted by music while getting ready which is why it always took him so long. Dre walked downstairs in some black khaki pants and a grey button down.

Marshall whistled at him "okay 50 shades of Dre I see you" 

Dre chucked "you into that shit?" 

"What? You mean like bondage n shit?" 

"Yeah." 

"I dunno maybe." 

*knock knock* 

Dre passed by Marshall and kissed him on the forehead as he went to open the door "guess we could find out couldn't we?" 

Marshall met this response by shooting Dre a look. Dre looked back and winked before opening the door and bringing the sushi delivery inside. They ate and said there goodbyes before Dre left for his meeting, there was no point in Marshall going with so he stayed at the house and hung out until Dre got back.


	5. Ch. 5

Marshall spent his time wandering the house and looking around while Dre was gone. He spent the last hour of his alone time hanging out on the couch and watching Netflix. After about two and a half hours Dre came walking through the door. Marshall got up ready to greet him with a kiss but stopped himself when he noticed Dre's private chef behind him. Dre introduced the two of them and explained that the chef would be making dinner for the group tonight as well as prepping some meals for his security to take to Nicole in Malibu. Dre watched as the chef walked down the hall and into the kitchen before finally pulling Marshall in for a kiss. Dre then headed upstairs to change. Not long after, people started to show up one by one. Most of the same group from the night before showed up as well as a few new people. Dre unlocked his bar after a few people showed up and allowed them to make drinks as they pleased. The group hung out and started to play some music as they waited for their meal to be prepared. Dre stood at the bar and poured a bit of liquor for others before making himself a cup of gin and orange juice. Marshall walked up beside him and watched him make it. 

Dre looked over at him and smiled then looked back at his drink "Shit. Sorry I didn't even ask you if you were okay with me drinking tonight." 

"Dre I don't care, it's your house." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, swear... I kinda want one" 

"What?" 

"A mixed drink." 

Dre looked down at Marshall, a bit surprised "what do you want? I'll make it for you." 

Marsh pointed down at Dre's drink. Dre made Marshall the same drink as he had made for himself, but a bit weaker. They rejoined the group and sipped on their mixed drinks. It wasn't late enough yet to be chugging them down. Dre had finished his drink by the time dinner was ready, Marshall had had about half. Dre went to make himself another drink before dinner and topped off the drink Marshall had so that it'd be full again. He sat the two drinks down on the table before sitting down. 

"Hey Dre. How come you don't be making out drinks and shit?" Anderson joked 

"Yeah Dre what's up with that shit" X joined in 

"Wtf am I a bartender? Besides I top all yalls drinks off all the time." 

"You ain't doing it tonight though." "How come Marshall's so special?" They joked 

"Because he's a guest." 

"Oh and we aint??" 

"Hell naw. I see yall too much." Dre joked as the room fell in laughter. 

The dinner was great and everyone offered a variance in tips to the chef, even though they knew Dre paid him handsomely. After a while the group made their way downstairs to the studio as they had done the night before. Per their usual, the group split up to do their own things. Dre manned the board, Snoop started a smoke circle, and the other hung around and joked as the night rolled on. Everyone else got drunker while Marsh instead added a bit less alcohol to each cup he drank, Dre did the same so that he wouldn't be the only one nearly sober. Snoop managed to convince most of the group to join him in a smoke session which lead to the studio being filled with smoke like they were trying to hotbox it. 

"Damn look at this shit." Dre said referring to the group 

Marshall looked around the room, there wasnt a single person in the smoke circle who wasn't high as hell. They were all laid back on the couches, some half asleep and others just vibing with the music and laughing at nothing. Marsh got up to refill his drink and felt a wave of haze fall over him. He blinked and next thing he knew he was standing by the minibar in the studio.   
Fuck.  
Marshall pulled his phone out and opened his camera to selfie mode. He inspected his eyes in the camera and sure enough they were bloodshot. He had to have gotten a second hand high from all the smoke in the air. He managed to get back over to where Dre was at at the board and sat beside him. 

Dre turned to him "you high as fuck?" 

"I think so. You?" 

"Yeah I was trying to act normal though."

Marshall chuckled "fuuuck." 

His head felt heavy as he laid it against Dre's shoulder. Dre kissed Marshall's head before resting his own head on top of his. 

"Mmmmmmm I love you" Dre said quietly 

"I love you too" Marshall whispered back

"aaaaawe I heard that shit." Anderson called out from the pile of high bodies behind them 

"Whatd you hear?" An engineer asked 

"Dre and Marsh saying I love you." X replied 

"Hell yeah. Love you bros" a high Anderson started "its 2020. We kissing the homies goodnight." 

Laughter spread across the room with the lingering smoke. Everyone was too high to take what was said seriously. Dre carefully moved Marshall's head from off his shoulder and got up to make himself one more drink. Dre was desperate to fight off the cotton mouth that came with the high. 

Snoop sat up and grabbed the baggie of weed from off the side table "Come on y'all one more round" 

Dre sipped on his drink and gave Marshall a look to ask if he wanted to join. Marsh told the group that he'd sit in on it and maybe hit it once or twice but that's it. Dre agreed to do the same. Dre sat on one of the couches next to Snoop and Marsh sat beside him. The rest of the group pulled up chairs or tried to squeeze onto the couches in order to join the circle. Marshall was squished closer to Dre on the couch as Anderson made himself a fourth seat on the three seater couch next to Marshall. The group watched as Snoop rolled a fat blunt and got it lit. Per puff puff pass etiquette, Snoop hit the blunt and passed it to the left to Dre. Dre took a small hit and offered it to Marshall which he declined and instead passed on to Anderson. After a few rounds the group began to grow increasingly higher with each hit. Marshall felt a bit of a second hand high but it wasn't too bad. He enjoyed watching his friends all party together, it reminded him of old times. For a second he felt like he was young and back on the top of the charts again. It was tempting him to actually partake in the action. He had been sober for years but had partaken a few times in drinking or smoking during his sobriety. He followed the blunt with his eyes as it made it's way around. His gaze ended up being interrupted by Dre beside him. Weed always made him touchy and he was really tempted to hold Dre's hand or snuggle close to him but he decided not to. He didn't want the group to get suspicious. He scooted a bit closer to Dre instead. His actions were met with Dre rubbing his back gently for a little bit. Gently enough that noone would notice. As another round started, X got up to get himself a drink and came back to found that his seat had been stolen. 

"Maaan yall suck!" Xzibit joked "fuck it make room imma just squeeze in." He said as he squeezed his way into a spot next to Anderson. 

By this point the couch was so full that Marsh was basically having to sit partially on Dre's lap with Anderson squished close against him. After the blunt passed by him Marshall felt a bit bold. As Dre hit the blunt on the next round, Marshall held his hand out asking for Dre to hand it to him. 

"Ohhh shit!" "Em forreal?!" "Daaamn look who's joining in!" The group exclaimed as Marshall asked for the blunt 

"You sure?" Dre asked 

"Positive." 

Marshall prepared to take a small hit and ended up inhaling more than he intended.   
"Oh shit." Marshall said as he realized how much he inhaled. This caused him to choke a bit and led into a coughing fit. 'Fuck imma be high as hell now' Marsh thought as he continued to cough. 

"You aight?" Dre asked more concerned now 

"Yeah I'm good." Marsh said through a cough as he composed himself. 

By the time the next round came Marshall had prepared himself to take a proper hit without choking but he just couldn't do it. It had been so long since he smoked that his lungs just couldn't handle it. 

"Damn Marshall cant hang." The group started to say  
"Sit it out if you got to Em, ain't noone forcing ya."   
"Forreal."   
"Ay Dre why don't you just shotgun it for him?" 

Shotgunning. Damn that was something Marsh use to back in the day to hit on chicks. Worked every time. It did make the hit a bit less harsh though.   
"Wait. You mean shotgunning like..." Dre asked

Snoop was passed the blunt and took a hit "I mean why not?" He said as he exhaled "makes dat shit easy fo sho." 

Marsh felt his heart race. He was really kinda hoping Dre wouldn't decline the idea. 

"Aight gimme that then" Dre said as he reached for the blunt. 

Dre took a small hit for himself first before hitting the blunt again but this time he didn't inhale, he just held the smoke in his mouth. Marsh got chills as Dre gently tilted his chin up and put his mouth on his. Dre slowly exhaled the smoke into Marshall's mouth. Marshall was able to inhale without choking that time. 

"See there you go." Snoop said "just keep doing that shit if you gotta." 

"Whatever you gotta do to join, man" an engineer chimed in 

The circle continued like this for another few rounds before it dawned on Marshall just how high he was. He let himself get a bit closer to Dre as they shotgunned with the excuse that it made it easier. Everyone was too high to care. Dre pulled him a bit closer and started to touch him a bit more with each shotgun hit. At first Dre would just hold his head steady but now he was stroking his cheek and playing with his hair a bit. Marshall kept his hands over his crotch in an attempt to hide his slight hard on. He grew anxious each time that the blunt got closer. This time Dre took a small hit and Marshall wasn't satisfied with that. 

"Come on now Dre, that's it?" 

"You want me to do better?" 

"Hell yeah that was weak." 

Dre looked at Marshall as he took a huge hit and held it in his mouth. He pulled Marshall on top of him and grabbed his face in his hands. Marshall felt himself getting harder as Dre slowly exhaled the smoke into his mouth. He couldn't help himself he wrapped his arms around Dre's neck and sat a bit closer on his lap. Dre had to have been high as hell too because he grabbed at Marshall's hips as he did it. 

"Damn alright Dre. Pulling him on your lap n shit" 

"Dre getting some ass tonight." 

"Ain't that some shit." 

As Marshall inhaled what was left of the smoke he was tempted to bite Dre's lip and just go for it but he wasn't sure if that was such a good idea with everyone there. Neither one of them knew what to say to the group so instead they chose to just ignore and laugh along with their jokes about what had just happened. Rather than sitting back down in his spot, Marshall instead decided to stay on Dre's lap but turn around so he was still facing the group. Each time Dre shotgunned Marshall after that, the group joked about whether they were going to just make out next time. Marshall could feel Dre get hard beneath him with each hit. To tease him, he would find ways to gently grind against him. This got Dre even harder. Dre wanted him so badly and he kept purposefully making it worse. As the smoke session went on Dre decided to play Marshall's little game. He would find ways to "accidentally" rub his hands against Marshall's crotch and chest. Marshall had to try hard not to get hard but at this point he was so high that he almost didn't care if he did get hard or not. He wanted Dre to take him right then and there in front of everyone. The thought actually made him harder. His mind was filled with thoughts of Dre slipping his hand into his pants and playing with him while everyone watched. He wanted to just turn around and ride him while the group played with themselves and maybe even joined in. He got lost in these thoughts to the point that he wasn't even paying attention when it came his turn again. He couldn't help himself. If Dre shotgunned him another hit he was going to slip his tongue into Dre's mouth and do something bold in front of everyone. As Dre went to hit the blunt the group pulled their attention towards Anderson. 

"Ay man you good?" 

"You don't look alright." 

"Need water or some shit?" 

Anderson shook his head no 

"No you dont need water or no you ain't alright?" 

He shook his head again 

"You alright?" 

He shook his head a third time 

"Aight we need to get him home or something." 

One of the group members that had stopped smoking earlier and already come down from his high offered to give rides. As they discussed who was riding with who and who was taking an uber, Dre grabbed Anderson a water. The group helped him get outside and into the car the best they could while mostly high as fuck. After about 30 minutes the group left one by one until just Dre and Marshall were left.


	6. Ch. 6

Marshall laid on the couch as Dre walked the last person outside to their ride. Even while high he was a good host. Marshall closed his eyes and felt the room spin around him. The feeling pulled him in until he couldn't hear Dre come back inside. He was starting to get anxious like Anderson did. After a little while he got worried and sat up looking for Dre. He looked over and saw him sitting by the door with his eyes closed. 

"You good?" 

"Mmhm... you good?" 

"Honestly. I'm kinda trippin over the fact that I'm so high right now. I dunno if its because I've been mostly sober for so long or if I smoked too much or what but its trippin me out." 

Dre slowly got up from where he was sitting by the door and walked over to help Marshall up. The two made their way up the stairs and into Dre's room where they fell onto the bed and laid there for a while. 

"You need to shower or something to chill out?" Dre asked, his voice muffled by the sheets.

"I just wanna lay down" Marshall had a slight panic in his voice 

Dre got up off the bed "it's alright I got you." He said as he attempted to help Marshall undress and get in bed. Dre stripped him down to his boxers.   
"I'll be honest. I'm too high to help you get dressed. I'm surprised I was even able to do that." 

Marshall laid back and tried to calm himself "it's whatever I dont even care. It's just us anyways." 

"You need anything?" 

"For you to lay down with me maybe." 

Dre stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed next to Marshall. He gently rubbed Marsh's chest in an attempt to make him relax. Dre felt himself getting tired as he laid there next to him. Marshall took deep breaths as he felt the sheets engulfing him. He almost felt like he was sinking further and further into the bed. He had to have smoked too much because he just felt panicked. He had to remind himself that Dre was right there beside him and that he would never let anything happen to him. He felt safe as the weight of the bed shifted from Dre cuddling closer to him. After a few minutes he felt better so he rolled over and placed his head on Dre's chest. Dre pulled him closer and kissed him gently. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah I think I'm alright" 

"What do you wanna do now?" 

"I think just relax. I'm still high as fuck." 

"Me too." 

Dre reached for the remote and switched on the TV before handing it to Marshall. Marshall decided on a documentary about the making of Clockwork Orange, one of Marshall's favorite movies. The documentary showed exclusive and extended scenes from the film. It went on to explain the controversial sex scene and show how it had been filmed. The screen flashed with scenes of naked women, the violent sex scene, and other sexual innuendos present in the film. Marshall gently rubbed himself up against Dre as he felt himself getting hard. He knew there was a chance that Dre could feel what he was doing but he was too high to care, it felt too good. He let the feeling overtake him as he seemed to pull in and out of consciousness. He felt the sensation getting stronger, it took him a while to realize why. He moaned as Dre's lips grazed the bottom of his neck. He opened his eyes just enough to see Dre's hand underneath the sheets now slowly stroking him. He bit his lip and stared at the veins on Dre's arms as he teased Marshall's penis. Marsh closed his eyes and laid his head back. He felt himself throbbing as Dre's hand tightened its grip and pulled up from the bottom of Marshall's shaft. Dre caressed the tip in his palm before gently moving back down, adding a twist every few strokes. Marsh wanted to cum but he was so high that he couldn't, and he was loving every minute of it.  
A kiss fell upon Marshall's lips before Dre propped himself up

"You wanna try some stuff?" 

"Like?" 

Dre gently kissed his jaw line and whispered "let me take advantage of you, full control." 

Marshall nodded in response. Dre got up and went over to his closet where he had a locked box on a high shelf. He brought the box to the side of the bed and unlocked it to reveal a collection of toys. Marshall's eyes scanned each item. 

"Don't worry they're all clean" Dre assured him

Dre dug through the box before pulling out a pair of cuffs. 

"Just for starters" 

He then pulled out a pill bottle and popped a few of the mystery pills inside. Marshall watched concerned as he did this. 

"Don't worry they're not drugs. You'll see what they're for later." 

He was slightly worried but he trusted that Dre wouldn't just pop random pills. Especially not in front of him. Marshall shivered as he allowed for Dre to put the ice cold cuffs around his wrists and link the other end to the bed posts. He almost felt stupid for being chained up like that, it was so clichè but that feeling quickly faded as Dre continued what he had been doing earlier. Dre propped himself between Marshall's legs and continued to stroke him until precum dripped onto the bed sheet. Dre kept eye contact as he slowly licked the precum off from the bottom of Marsh's shaft to the tip. Dre held onto Marsh's tip as he licked it. Dre flicked his tongue over Marshall's urethral opening and squeezed his tip to allow further opening. Dre continued to lick before moving the very tip of his tongue inside Marshall's penis hole, as far as it would allow for him to go; Which wasn't very far but it was a first for him. Dre rapidly moved his tongue in and out, causing more precum to drip. 

"You like that?" 

Marsh nodded his head, his eyes still closed 

Dre smirked devilishly as he pulled the box back over to him. He pulled out what looked like a long, extremely thin, dildo with some sort of bud on the end of it. He almost contested as he realized what Dre was doing with it, but he remembered he had given Dre full control. Whatever he wanted to do to him, he had his permission. Dre slowly and gently inserted the toy into Marshall's urethra. Marshall gasped. This had to have been what it felt like to be a girl and have vaginal sex. Dre gently fucked his penis with it, slowly moving in and out. 

"This okay?" 

Marshall nodded again 

Dre continued to fuck him with it as he kissed the flushed face of the white boy. Dre pressed his forehead against his. 

"Think you can handle more?" 

Marshall bit his lip 

Dre kissed him deeply as he pressed down on the bulb at the end of the toy. Marshall flinched as the toy came alive and started to vibrate inside his penis. To make it worse Dre continued to move it in and out as it vibrated. Dre reached inside the box and pulled out a cock restraint, Dre was about to make this last as long as he could. As the toy continued fo vibrate, the restraint tightened around Marshall's balls and the bottom of his shaft, making it impossible for him to release and making the vibrations more intense. With the vibrator still inside his penis, Dre started to lick and suck for a while more. Dre began to lick lower and lower, Marshall opened his legs wider to grant him access. Dre's tongue now started to play with Marshall's asshole as Dre felt around in the box for another toy. He pulled out a small buttplug and some lube. As he lubed the toy up for him, he pressed the bulb at the end of the vibrator again making it change it's vibration pattern. Marshall winced as he did this. 

"Gotta keep you interested" Dre said with a smirk. 

Dre slipped the buttplug inside of Marshall and started to suck on his nipples and lick his chest. Marshall laid there helplessly as Dre kissed and licked all over him. He was anxious to see what Dre would use next. Dre changed the vibration pattern one more time before fucking him with the vibrator again. As Dre gently moved it in and out, he actually took it all the way out and turned it off. As Marshall felt the silicone slip out of him he could swear it felt like he was cumming, but he wasn't. He couldn't because of the cock restraint. Next Dre dug through the box and pulled out something that looked expensive. Marshall realized quickly that it was a fleshlight. Dre held Marshall's dick steady and slipped it inside of the toy, but instead of masturbating him with it he just left it there. Marshall inspected the toy, he had never seen a fleshlight like it. He had one at home that he used and it didn't look like this. And it felt a bit different on the inside. Dre pulled a remote out of the box and held the toy steady on Marshall's penis. With the press of a button the toy slowly started to move on the inside. 

"Oh fuck" Marshall moaned 

The innards of the toy moved up and down, constricted, and created pressure so that it felt like he was getting sucked and fucked all at once. His toes curled as the toy continued on. Dre pulled another pair of cuffs, this time with longer chains, out of the box and used them to hold down Marshall's legs so that they were still open but constrained. 

"Can't have you moving too much, I dont want the toy coming off." 

He laid there now fully tied down and watched as Dre pulled a penis pump out of the box. He already had the fleshlight on though so he wasn't sure how he planned on using it. Dre sat himself next to Marshall with the pump in hand but he instead placed it on himself. Marshall bit his lip and watched as Dre slid himself into the pump. As Dre forced air out of the pump his already hung erection was now growing even harder and even bigger. Dre was usually about 9 inches and pretty thick already but now he was closer to 10 inches and was somehow thicker thanks to the pump. With the pump still on him, Dre removed the fleshlight and undid Marshall's cock restraint. Marshall felt like he could burst but he didn't want to yet. Dre removed the penis pump and placed himself between Marshall's legs. Marshall braced himself and hoped he was still so high that he'd be lose enough for Dre to fit. He watched as Dre rubbed lube along his now huge penis. While still throbbing from the pump he gently slipped the tip inside. Marshall's hands wrapped around the chains of the cuffs as Dre pushed until he was fully inside. Marshall winced in pain but Dre kept going. Dre was so fucking thick. He started slow and gradually built speed. Dre was so thick that Marshall felt himself constrict around Dre's penis so hard that he could feel the indention where Dre's head turned into his shaft. He could feel him throbbing inside of him. As Marshall continued to grip onto the chains his eyes fell upon Dre's gaze. It was almost devilish. Marsh let out a moan as Dre started to stroke him on top of pounding him. He felt the haziness of the high kick back in. The high mixed with the pleasure made him bust heavily all over himself and Dre's hand. This just made Dre's devilish manner grow. Dre gripped onto Marshall's thighs and pounded harder and hander. Marshall swore he had to have been bleeding with how rough Dre was being. Marsh closed his eyes and embraced the pain. It hurt so bad but felt so good. Marshall almost choked as Dre quickly pulled out and instead slipped his thick boner into Marshall's mouth. Marshall moaned as Dre fucked his throat. He wanted so badly to grab onto Dre's waist but couldn't because of the cuffs. Dre forced his dick further down Marshall's throat. He felt cum pumping into his throat, Dre filled him up until it was dripping out of his mouth. Marshall laid there helpless and did the best he could to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. 

"...Marshall...?" Dre asked softly "...are you okay?.." 

"Mmhm..." Marshall replied the best the could 

He felt the cuffs loosening from around his joints. He continued to lie there with his eyes closed as Dre gently cleaned him up. He smiled as the covers were pulled over him. He looking up and saw Dre, now in boxers, sitting next to him and staring with a concerned look. 

"I got too rough."

"Hm? No. You didn't. I liked it." 

"No you didn't. You're hurt." 

"Dre I'm not.. look. It's not a bad pain. It was a little intense but nothing I can't handle. I've definitely never done that before... guess I was right about the 50 shades of Dre thing huh?" 

Dre chuckled before cuddling next to him. Marsh fell slowly into sleep as Dre stroked the side of his face with his thumb.


End file.
